Homophobia
by XQR
Summary: SoRiku fic. After getting together with Riku, Sora starts to get trouble from the other boys at school. Rated for yaoi and strong language. Now with 2nd chap about what Riku did...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A SoRiku fic. Enjoy! There be yaoi and strong language…

**Homophobia**

Goths had never been popular at school. But Riku wasn't your average goth. Some would say that Riku was the coolest kid in the school; he was almost untouchable – he had the looks, the attitude and he could get the grades with minimum effort.

Riku was now in his final school year and with that came ultimate high status, freedom to wear whatever you want and the right to leave in May instead of July like the rest of the school. It was only the last part that bothered me. I didn't want him to leave.

_Xox_

From the start of school it had always been me, Riku and Kairi. We were always together and some would say that we were stuck together with glue. Some people envied me and Kairi. They wondered why Riku chose to hang out with two kids in the year below. But Riku was Riku and no one said anything. Of course, Riku also had friends from his class, not that he saw them outside of school.

Annoyingly, Riku also had the whole of the school's female population following him and watching his every move. They kept their distance, but you could hear their high-pitched squeals miles away. They all hoped for that one day Riku would look at them, recognise their beauty and take them out on a date. It never happened.

One day Riku shattered all of their dreams; he chose someone.

_Xox_

I approached Riku and his mates, sitting at their usual table and benches. Despite the option to sit on a bench, Riku chose to sit on a table. They all stood around in black, most in combats. I always felt so out of place in my light blue and white uniform.

When I was closer, Riku extended his finger and curled it back, motioning me towards him. I smiled and came closer, closer until I was close enough for Riku to take my jaw and pull me in for a brief kiss. A faint blush appeared on my cheeks – Riku didn't usually kiss me in front of so many others.

"Get in there, Riku," one of his friends said.

Riku shrugged it off and pulled me up onto the table with him. I sat between his legs, his arms around me with his head on my shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered, barely audible to anyone but me.

I felt so safe in his arms and usually this was how I spent my break and lunch times. He and his mates would talk about different things and usually I wasn't interested. I just sat there and listened.

I thought about the first time he told me that he loved me. It was last summer on the beach, we'd gone out to surf. Out in the sea, far from land, from listening ears, he told me.

"Sora, I can't keep this to myself much longer. It's difficult."

"C'mon, Riku. We're best friends – you can tell me anything." I couldn't resist saying such a cliche line.

"Just don't freak out." He paused. "Sora, I love you."

"I love you too, man." I smiled.

"No, you don't understand…"

I looked at him, confused. Then he abandoned his board and swam over to mine. He leaned over and brushed his lips against mine. I was momentarily stunned.

"I love you, Sora. As more than a friend – as a lover."

After his revelation I had to go away and think about what he had told me. What were my feelings? Did I return his?

He instant messaged me that night and we talked about the situation. By the end of the night he was round mine, my hand in his.

It took me a few weeks to get used to the idea, but soon enough it was me taking his hand. When we returned to school, worry set in – what would the rest of the school think? All of those girls that thought they stood a chance…they never did.

_Xox_

By the end of the first week back it was common knowledge: Riku was going out with Sora. Most of the boys didn't bat an eyelid, they didn't care. Many accepted Riku's decision – what he said went. But the girls were a different story – they didn't want to accept it.

Usually, at the end of break or lunch, Riku walked me to my next lesson and most of the time he stayed until I had to go in. Occasionally he had to straight to his lesson and I was left alone, waiting with my class. I had always had Riku and Kairi and so I never really bonded with anyone else in my class. Kairi was in my class, but we had been drifting apart recently. She thought that it was best if she left me and Riku alone, but I think that she felt a little left out too. Personally, I thought that it was only right that she hung out with other girls her age – what use were me and Riku when problems arose?

Either way, she still talked and looked out for me; it wasn't like we weren't friends anymore.

Last year, I had just been another kid in the class, but after me and Riku went public things changed: I became a victim.

_Xox_

Riku left me outside my history class. I always hated this time because the teacher was never on time. With no teacher or Riku to protect me, the other boys advanced. Usually inside the building things were never too bad – they would corner me and ask questions like "how does his cock taste?" They were usually something nasty. At one point I was able to turn round and say, "I don't know" to that particular question, but as the months passed it became a lie.

"Play nice, boys." Sometimes Kairi would say something to halt them. Generally they would stop once she spoke up; they respected her and some only stopped because they liked her.

She smiled at me and I smiled back, mouthing a "thank you."

_Xox_

Riku and I had taken our relationship slowly. I guess that he didn't want to scare me away or something. After that first kiss in the sea he didn't kiss me again until the first weekend after our love was out. This, when I think about it, must mean that he cares a lot about me because Riku's the type that takes what he wants when he wants.

The kids at school were always asking obscene questions about what we did in bed. Halloween was the first time that Riku ever did any of the things that they'd mentioned.

"Are you sure, Sora?" he asked. He'd said that he'd wanted to give me a little 'Halloween' present.

"Sure. I guess it'd be pleasant."

He stared deep into my eyes – he relly didn't want to make me uncomfortable.

Truthfully, it was one of the most wonderful things I had ever felt – Riku's lips, his mouth engulfing my member.

I didn't return the favour until Christmas eve.

"Sora, you don't have to," he told me that night. He was just saying that – I could tell that he wanted it, and probably had for a long time.

"I do," I said. "I've got to repay you for all the times you've done it for me. Beisdes, I love you, Riku."

His face lit up, as it always did, whenever I said those 3 magic words. "I love you."

I had always imagined that this would be a disgusting act that tasted horrible. Yet it wasn't that bad. In fact, it was amazing; he tasted better than chocolate.

_Xox_

There were those rare days that Riku wasn't in – he was on a trip or he was ill. I dreaded these days – I was torn to shreds by the other boys.

I sat on the table where we usually spent our time, doing a bit of last minute revision for science.

Oi! Gay-boy!" one of the boys from my class yelled.

I looked up and saw a group walking towards me. One of them pushed me off the table.

"What are you doing, cock sucker?" the leader asked.

Before I could reply another one asked, "been doing any fudge packing recently?"

"Who spread their legs – you or him?"

They wouldn't stop.

"What does his cock taste like?"

"Have you caught AIDs yet?"

"I bet you've got a truck load of STIs."

"You're still a virgin when it comes to girls and you always will be."

"You ain't got no topless women porn magazines I can borrow?"

"Hey guys, d'you reckon he gets a stiffy when he sees us in the shower after P.E.?" one asked.

They all eyed me suspiciously.

"That's gross, bum-boy." He spat at my feet before leaving me broken, ashamed.

Riku had only been out on a trip for one day – what would I do when he left?

_Xox_

I went over to Riku's that night and told him what had happened – the things they'd said, the names they'd called me.

"They don't know anything about us," Riku said. "You shouldn't worry about them."

"It's hard not to when you're alone and they keep yelling at you…"

Riku hugged me. "It's hard not to advance on you when you look so vulnerable."

I blushed as he wiped away the last of my tears.

As we lay on his bed I felt his hand slowly sliding down my body until they were at my shorts – undoing the button and zip. I couldn't refuse him – we were alone, I wanted him, I loved him.

_Xox_

I'll never forget the first time – New Year 's Eve. I figure that after I returned Riku's blow job, he thought that I had accepted some kind of unspoken invitation. Perhaps he just felt that I was ready, that the time was right.

"Sora, do you want to go all the way?"

Typical of Riku to ask for my permission. Although this was something I had to think about for a minute.

"Yeah," I told him.

His face lit up – I'm sure my acceptance meant a lot to him.

There were a few minutes to midnight; we had wanted to bring in the new year together and this would make it extra special.

He gently undressed me while stripping himself.

Just before he entered he asked, "Are you positive?"

I shook my head at him – he's too protective. "Of course I am."

"Tell me if I hurt you."

As he entered I gasped with pain. Riku stopped immediately.

"Sora, I'm sorry."

"Just keep going," I said through clenched teeth. "The first time's always like this."

Slowly and as gently as he could he kept going. At first it was painful and he could clearly see it in my face.

"Sora, do you really want to keep going?"

"Yeah," I said.

Over the course of that one word my tone went from unsure to wanting more. All of a sudden I couldn't feel the pain, only the pleasure. He noticed and dared to pick up the pace a bit. I moaned as my member pulsated.

"Riku…" I gasped.

"Uhn…Sora…" he breathed.

"Faster," I moaned.

He wasted no time in moving in and out of me faster, our hips gaining perfect rhythm.

It was pure bliss, but it was over too quickly as I came all over my stomach and Riku. I guess the sight was too much for my silver-haired lover – me in a sweat, still panting, cheeks flushed with seed all over myself – for he came no more than a minute later and collapsed next to me. He put his arms around me and we lay there, just staring into each other's eyes before we eventually fell asleep.

_Xox_

I had never been on top. I suppose I preferred it that way… Riku made me feel wonderful each time. This fact meant that there was one less taunt that I could honestly say was untrue.

Sometimes I wondered what they wanted out of me – retaliation? Submission? Currently they weren't receiving any response from me; they never paused to allow one.

_Xox_

Riku left all too soon. I cried on that day.

"Don't worry, Sora – you'll still see me, silly," he said.

It wasn't just that that bothered me – I cried in fear of what was to come and the loss of my protector.

_Xox_

On the first Monday back they simply stood and laughed at me. Then they left.

On Tuesday they dived right in.

"Aw, what's wrong – has your bum-chum left you?" they taunted me.

But that was all they did; just verbal abuse.

Wednesday was pretty much the same, but they were louder, more aggressive.

They began to spit at me and push me around on Thursday.

And Friday…was the worst.

They pushed me off of the table so hard that I fell on the floor.

"What a pussy," they said.

"Ha, he don't get no pussy," one commented. Another kicked my side. "Get up, dickhead."

I got up and tried to walk away – but there were too many of them; I was surrounded.

"We just wanna have a little fun." Their blond haired leader put his arm around my shoulder and began to lead me in another direction. He led me to the scariest part of the playground – behind the sheds where teachers couldn't see, where I had no protection. Once out of eyesight he pushed me against the shed like I was the plague.

"Not so tough now your precious Riku's gone."

"Hold him," the blond leader said.

Immediately two others were on me – one on each side. They each held one arm and hooked their feet around mine – I was defenceless.

The blond began to unzip his trousers and exposed himself. I kept eye contact – never looking down.

"Don't you wanna look gay-boy?" he asked. "I thought you liked cocks?"

"Only Riku," was all I said. Then I closed my eyes.

I heard him come towards me and then someone pulled at my hair.

"Look at me!" he yelled.

I never opened my eyes, then I was pulled down. He tutted and then his knee collided with my nuts. I cried out in pain and shock. That was what he was looking for – an opening. When I opened my mouth to release my cry he had shoved the tip of his cock into my mouth. Instinctively I pulled back – too fast; I hit my head on the shed. I heard groans of sympathy from the crowd. Then I realised that my hands were clutching my head, my feet were under me – I was no longer hostage. Slowly I opened my eyes – I was still surrounded, but thankfully the leader had covered himself again.

I was kicked in the side for second time that day.

"Get up you little poof."

Keeping one hand on my injured head, I rose, fearing the worst if I didn't. As soon as I was upright he slapped me.

"Why are you being so slow?"

He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me closer.

"I asked you a question."

Just then the bell rang in the distance; I was saved.

"This isn't over," he said, roughly pushing me away from him.

I breathed a sigh of relief and waited for them to be far away before moving.

_Xox_

Of course I got a few weird and concerned looks in my last lesson of the day, but that was only natural. After all, I was never usually in such a state. At least it was Friday – I had the whole weekend to heal up.

However, they hadn't finished with me.

Outside the school gate they were waiting for me. Again they took me by my shoulder and began to lead me away from the school. As soon as we were some distance away I punched the blond leader and tried to make a run for it.

"You bastard!" I heard him yell. But I had other things to worry about; they were chasing.

Despite being quite athletic, I was caught due to my injuries and because their legs were way longer than my own.

"We can't trust you to just be still, can we?" the tallest said. So, I was held in position again.

"You little bitch," the leader said. Then he punched me in the jaw. "Do you wanna fight me?"

I shook my head fiercely.

"Fucking pussy," was his reply.

"Good one, boss," said the shortest one. "But he's a fucked pussy."

"Yeah, I get it," another said. "He's Riku's pussy. D'you remember the way he walked that day…"

"Oh yeah!" The short one laughed.

"Whatever, he's still a wanker," the leader said before beginning to repeatedly punch me in the gut.

Sniggers ensued, mixed with cusses of all varieties. I concentrated on blocking out the pain…

Then it stopped.

"Oh, shit," one said.

"Quick – it's Riku's car!"

I heard their footsteps as they ran for it. I opened my eyes and saw the silver car.

"Sora!"

In seconds he was down on the ground, taking my hands, pulling me up.

"Are you ok?" He ran a smooth hand across my grazed cheek.

"Um…" Clearly I wasn't ok, but I didn't want to worry him.

"Get in the car." He walked me to the passenger seat and opened the door for me.

"What happened?" Riku demanded once we were both seated.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Sora, they were beating you up."

"I know, but-"

"But what?"

I turned and saw Riku with the most concerned face. I took his hand.

"You once told me not to worry about them. So that's what I'm doing."

"You have to worry if this is what they're doing to you!" Riku squeezed my hand. "Tell me what they did."

"Promise you won't do anything rash."

"I'll try my best, but I can't promise."

Whatever, that was good enough for me – I knew how angry Riku got when it involved his friends. It was just me warning him really.

_Xox_

I made him take me home before telling him – he might have drove off somewhere otherwise.

I had only planned to tell him about after school's session, but I slipped up somewhere which told him that something had occurred prior to what he had interrupted.

"Just don't flip," I told him.

He looked at me seriously. "I can't promise that."

I told him everything, starting from when they pushed me off the table.

He hit the wall when I told him what the blond had forced into my mouth.

"Filthy bastard," he muttered. "How dare he?"

"Riku-" I began, but he had left the room.

I was glad, but it made me worry about him. He must dislike getting angry in front of me.

I was just about to go and check on him when he walked in again.

"How about a game of Gear of War? I feel like killing something," he said with a smile.

"Sure." I put the disc in and then snuggled up beside him.

_Xox_

We spent the whole weekend together and Riku drove me to school on Monday; he feared for my safety. However, the boys didn't turn up on Monday…or Tuesday.

By Wednesday I was hoping that they wouldn't return, but they did.

At break and lunch I waited for their beatings, but they didn't approach. The same thing happened on Thursday. Of course I was pleased, but I was also confused.

_Xox_

The rest of my time at school went well. No one bothered me about my sexuality and I got to hang out a bit more with Kairi. It would be years before I found out about Riku's involvement with those boys.

**END**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it…and sorry if it's a bit British. These are the types of taunts you're likely to hear in a British school at the moment, I don't know if that reflects in other countries. Please review!


	2. Crushed

A/N: This is a continuation of my fic Homophobia, as requested. I hope it's good enough… Rated for strong language and stuff… Riku's POV

**Homophobia: Crushed**

"Good bye, Sora." I squeezed his hand. "Have a nice day."

"You too." He smiled at me and then got out of the car.

I watched him walk into the building before pulling away. However, I didn't go far; just past the school under a large tree which blocked my car from view.

I waited until they came – the homophobic bastards. I got out and stood in their path.

"Alright, boys?" I asked when they approached.

"Shit," one muttered.

"So, you think it's alright to pick on people?" I asked.

"Err…It…It weren't like that, man," the tall one said.

I nodded sarcastically, "sure it wasn't. That's why you beat him up."

"No-"

I cut him off. "How about we have a little match of our own?"

They shied away slightly.

"Really? But the odds are in your favour – don't you think you can take me on?"

There was a pause, then the blond answered. "'Course we can – we can give him exactly the same as his little bitch, can't we?"

They sniggered at the thought.

"I take it your bitch told you everything?"

"Yes, _Sora _did," I said, slightly agitated.

"You bet he's looking forward to it, boss?" the short one said.

"Heh, yeah. Now where are we doing this?"

I began to move and they followed like dogs. I led them round the back of the abandoned warehouse which was opposite the school. It was the perfect place; a river on one side and abandoned cargo boxes which meant there was only one escape – back the way we came.

"There's no one or nothing to help you now, Riku. You're pretty defenceless," the blond said. "NOW!"

His five minions rushed towards me, hoping for some sort of surprise attack, however my reactions were much quicker. I dodged the tall one and then pulled out my keyblade – I wasn't messing around today.

"Shit – where the fuck'd he get that?" one yelled.

I wasted no time; they would run soon. I slammed my keyblade into the back of the short one's knees and he fell to the ground. Using the blunt side of the blade I hit the one with the longest hair in the back. I gave chase to the others, hitting the tall one across the shoulder blades and forcing him to the ground. The other three had escaped round the corner, but they wouldn't get far. They seemed to forget that I also had friends and they were more than happy to help me silence these bastards. My three friends each took one and brought them back round.

"Still feeling smart?" I asked the blond.

His reply was a dirty look and an attempt to spit at me. My palm collided with his cheek hard and that shut him up.

When I walked past the tall one I put my foot on his head and gently pressed it to the ground.

"How does it feel to be pushed so low?" I asked.

Then I moved to the long haired one. I pulled him up by his locks and looked at his face; he looked like a chav just by his facial structure. Roughly I shoved him back to the floor.

"Don't you want to run?" I asked the short one. "Go on, I'll give you one chance."

He struggled to his feet, his legs wobbling at the knees. As soon as he stood up straight my keyblade made contact with the back of his legs again and he fell, crippled. My keyblade disappeared as I walked towards the final three – my friends had them against the cargo boxes.

"How dare you?" I said, directing it at the blond. "What on Earth makes it alright for you to beat someone up because of their sexuality?"

No response; I kneed him in the nuts.

"You arsehole, you know it's wrong."

TO vent my anger I randomly threw a punch at the guy to his left who had short black hair. My fist hit his stomach and he doubled over.

"Funny how you've all become awfully quiet…no gay jokes? No cusses? Nothing? Too scared?"

I pushed the short haired guy against the wall that separated us from the river.

"Why don't you go over that wall while you're there?"

Then I approached his last minion – probably the biggest of them all, which wasn't really very big.

"If I do this -"

I punched him in the stomach and then tripped him up so he landed on the floor.

"- he looks like he's ready to be screwed, wouldn't you agree?"

I got on my knees behind him.

"This is what you're always asking Sora about, isn't it?"

Then I slammed a fist into the guy's back and he fell flat on the floor with a groan.

I looked at the five crippled boys on the floor. "You're all so vulnerable right now, I could do you. But I won't – you're all scum! If I ever hear you looked at Sora wrong again I'll come and show you exactly what it feels like to have my cock up your arse. Now get out!"

As quickly as they could manage they moved out of the area.

I smiled at my friends who still held the blond. "Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Hey anything to torture a chav," Wallace said.

"On his knees," I said and they forced the blond down. "You disgust me the most. After all the things you said and you still tried it with Sora. It made me sick when he told me."

"I-I dunno what you're talking about." He spoke quickly.

"Oh, I think you do – let me re-jog your memory."

I dropped my combats and pants right there.

"Suck it. Or are you a pussy?"

I moved closer and pressed the tip to his lips. He moved his head to the side as he couldn't move back for Wallace held his head in place.

"So, you're a pussy?" I asked. "Say it."

He sighed. "I…I'm a…pussy."

"Well guys, I can take it from here," I said.

"Cool, see you later, Riku." Then they left.

Swiftly I slammed my keyblade across the blond's back to prevent a quick getaway.

"So, you're a pussy?" I said. "Excellent."

I pulled his trousers down and spread his legs as wide as I could while keeping him on his knees.

"Aren't you going to protest?" I asked.

"Heh, I saw what you did to the others – I don't want that key hitting me more than it already has."

"You have no idea," I laughed. "Now be a good dog."

Quickly and roughly I thrust a finger in his entrance, then two and finally a third. He cried out each time.

"Stop!" he yelled.

"I thought you wanted to know how it felt? Isn't this why you were bugging Sora?"

I pulled my fingers out and shoved them back in again.

"N-NOO!" he screamed.

"Now it's time to become a pussy," I said.

"What? No!" He tried to scramble away, but he didn't get far. I dragged him back.

Of course I had no intention of screwing him (well, not today at least), so I continued with my fingers – in and out until he was raw and blood had been drawn.

When I thought he'd been thoroughly punished I turned him over. His eyes were watering from the pain and his expression was one of fear.

"As I said, if Sora complains again, I will screw you and then beat the shit out of you. Got it?"

The blond just nodded eyes wide.

"Get out of my sight."

He picked himself up off the floor and began to walk.

"Ah, shit," he muttered. "How do you walk straight?"

"It becomes a pleasure."

Then my keyblade connected with the back of his knees – I found this one of the most effective ways to torture them.

I walked off and never looked back.

**Xox**

Sora told me that it took two days for them to recover – I'm glad I'd made an impact. From then on I never heard of those boys again and neither would Sora until I let my tongue slip years later.

END

A/N: Done. :D Of course it's nowhere near as good as Homophobia, but that's because this is more like one scene from that fic. Anyway, please review!


End file.
